Vampire Batman
Vampire Batman 'is an alternate version of Batman from ''DC Comics, originating from an alternate universe where he was bitten by a vampire. He was featured on the pilot episode of Battle Royale Bonus, where he was pitted against Zombie Spider-Man from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Viewtiful Valentine. History Battle Royale Bonus Info ''Background'' * Debut: Batman & Dracula: Red Rain (1990) * Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne * Height: 6'2'' (1.87 m) * Weight: 210 lbx (95 kg) * Occupation: Vampire, Vigilante * The Batman of Earth-43 (Post-Crisis) * Infused with the powers of a vampire * Slayed the legendary vampire, Dracula * Long lost his humanity, though still retained his sense of self * Known alternatively as Bat-Man or Nightmare Batman * Appears in the game Infinite Crisis ''Arsenal'' * Batsuit ** Standard armor made of kevlar ** Contains a built-in taser ** Cape used for gliding & blocking bullets * Utility Belt ** Holds a majority of his arsenal ** Possesses a first-aid kit ** Seemingly contains the same tools & arsenal as regular Batman * Batarangs ** Pocket-sized boomerangs ** Modified to be lethal ** Come in many variations, including explosive, electric, thermal & more * Silver Batarangs ** Extremely effective against vampires * Vampire Daggers ** Hollow wooden daggers fitted with silver on the inside, making them suitable for throwing * Grapple Gun * Bolas * Gas & Smoke Pellets * Vampiric Claws & Fangs ''Abilities'' * Vampirism ** Possesses superhuman strength, speed & durability ** Gained enhanced senses ** Is immortal, and can regenerate through consumption of blood ** Capable of flight via wings he can sprout from his back ** Psychokinesis & Hypnotism ** Transformation & Metamorphosis *** Can change his form into a mist-like substance, allowing him to enter through even the tiniest openings *** Can grow vampiric claws and fangs * Master of 127 different martial arts * Knowledgeable in pressure points * Poison Immunity * Genius-level intellect & tactician skills * Capable of inventing advanced tech * Fluent in over 20 different languages * Master of Stealth and Espionage * Can strike fear into common criminals ''Feats'' * Strong enough to smash through wood, lift a car and rip a storm gat out of cement effortlessly. * Avoided getting hit by crossbow & oak bolts. * Survived being impaled by an oak bolt, simply ripping it out. * Effortlessly tanked handgun bullets and a coffin getting smashed over his head, claiming that he felt no pain from them. * Defeated Dracula, tanking hits and dodging punches from the much stronger vampire. * Snapped the Joker's neck with a simple slap. * Hunted and defeated his rogues gallery, draining each of them of their blood and decapitated them, including Scarecrow. * Saved Commissioner Gordon from Two-Face & Killer Croc. ** (-R.I.P. Alfred) * Mentally affected Martian Manhunter in The Brave & the Bold ("Shadow of the Bat!") ''Weaknesses''' * Is weak to almost everything a vampire from legend is. These include... ** Stake Through the Heart: While this will not kill Batman, this will immobilize him and place him into a coma-like state ** Holy Water: Burns vampires like acid ** Crosses: Will burn Batman should he get too close to them ** Garlic (Sometimes) ** Silver ** Sunlight ** Thirst for Blood: Can sometimes overpower him and turn him into a savage *** Has shown to be able to restrain this urge to an extent, but it can still get to him * Vurnerable to decapitation, which will put him out for good. Trivia * ''Technically, Vampire Batman is the first returning combatant on the show, as the original Batman was already featured in an earlier episode, where he was pitted against the Punisher. Category:Battle Royale Bonus Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Male Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Books Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Manny's Combatants Category:Battle Royale Bonus Losers